Arranged Love
by Sjannie
Summary: Summary: in return for peace Allura has to marry Zarkon's son. Only it is not Lotor but his younger brother who she is going to marry. (AU / Galra keith/ Altean Lance) [ short chapters]
1. Chapter 1: duty

Voltron fanfic

 _I do not own voltron_

Arranged Love

Chapter one: Duty

* * *

'' Princess are you almost ready? They are almost here.'' A female voice sounds from the other side of the door.

''I am coming.'' Allura answers as she looks at her reflection in the mirror one last time.

 _Perfect_

Her long white hair is beautiful braided. Her maids put a little bit of make-up on her face and she wears one of her best dresses.

Allura takes a deep breath and opens the door walking with her maids towards the entrance of Altea's, her home planet castle.

Today Prince Lotor is visiting the castle together with some others. The Galra have been at war with the Alteans for some years now. The Galra started attacking other planets. Her father the king couldn't watch as Zarkon his old friends conquered one after the other planet so he started a war against Zarkon together with some other planets. But neither side won. After a long time of negation it was decided that Allura would marry Zarkon's son. Zarlon would stop conquering other planets but keep the ones he had and there would be peace.

Allura had to sacrifice her freedom. But she would do it if it meant her people would be safe. That is the duty of the royal family after all.

* * *

Author's note

Since no one has written a story like this as far as I know I decided I will give it a try.

I am not that great at writing, or writing romantic stuff but i will try. The chapters will be short.


	2. Chapter 2: Prince Lotor

**Voltron fanfic'**

 _I do not own voltron (surprise)_

* * *

Chapter two: Prince Lotor

''It is nice to see you again, princess Allura. You look as beautiful as always.'' Prince Lotor says as he kisses the back of Allura's hand.

''It is also nice to see you again.'' Allura lies, a smile appearing on her face.

Ever since they were little Lotor had been interested in her but she didn't like him. He was to cruel, didn't gave mercy and had such a big ego it could fill the whole universe. He was kind to her, because he wanted her. To anyone else he was a jerk. A jerk she has to marry. She has heard a lot of rumours since they last met before the war. He would have slept with hundreds of women, killed a hundred men and would be just a leader like his father. What was not a good thing. She hoped that at least she might be able to change him a little. That would be better for everyone, her and the universe.

''Someone else was also supposed to come but he is a little late, run into some trouble but he will be arriving soon.'' Allura gets brought out of her thoughts by Lotor.

''I see, shall we walk to the meeting room? My father will speak with us there.

''Sounds good to me.'' Prince lotor says as he takes allura's arm and links their arms together. Allura takes deep breaths and makes herself grow to make the height difference disappear. At this Lotor gives a small smile.

''You are really incredibly.''

'' You flatter me, but most Alteans of royal blood can do this.''


	3. Chapter 3: your future husband

**Voltron fanfic**

 _i do not own voltron_

Chapter 3: Your future husband

* * *

Allura and Lotor are walking towards the meeting room.

''Where is your brother?'' Lotor asks to break the awkward silence. At least to Allura it felt like that.

''He is waiting to pick that other person up who was late I think.''

''I see..'' Lotor hums.

''If I may ask-''

''Permission granted.'' Lotor smirks.

 _Ugh, this is why she doesn't like him he is to arrogant and yes she did notice him looking at her. It was not her face._

''Who is this other person you speak of?''

''You have not heard from your father?'' Lotor asks surprised.

Allura frowns. ''No I'm afraid not.''

''Well I guess it will be a surprise then.''

* * *

''Ah there he is.'' Lotor points as she sees her brother, lance walk with a figure behind him. Allura's eyes slightly widen. The figure behind her brother has black hair, yellow eyes, purple skin. He has fluffy ears that are kind of cute. But he is much smaller than the other Galra's. She is sure that in her normal form she is even taller.

It seemed that whoever this person was lance didn't like him and the man didn't like lance you could see it on their faces. .

''Seriously what is up with that mullet? And you're pretty small for a Galra. Are you a Halfling or something?''

''Lance'' Allura hisses.

 _What is her brother thinking talking to their important guest like that, though she is also curious._

Her brother turns around.

'' hey sis, I brought him.''

When her brother is in reach she takes him by the arm and harshly whispers.

''What are you thinking? Think about your manners! He is a special guest. What must prince Lotor think of you?''

''I don't care, they are galra. Don't you remember what the galra have done?''

''of course I do that is why I am marrying. So that it does not happen to Altea. ''

''Echum.'' Allura and Lance both shift their attention back on prince Lotor.

''My sincerely apologies prince lotor.''

''Call me Lotor, allura.''

At this lance scoffs.

''Well if it isn't the little prince of Altea. '' Lotor says mockingly.

Lance wants to make a comment back but allura's glare says she will kill him if he does so he says: '' the one and only.''

'' Haha as stupid as ever I believe?''

''I really cannot stand you.'' Lance growls.

''And I cannot stand you but we already knew that right?''

''lance!'' Allura says again.

''I don't know why father want peace with you little shits, after all you galra scum have done. I do not know why allura would be willing to marrying you.''

''lance! '' Allura says again, '' I am so sorry for my brothers behaviour he is... uh''

''It is fine, he is a child after all. As always you can only bark. '' Lotor interrupts her.

''What?'' lance's eyes turn dark.

''But is seems you have one thing wrong. '' Lotor continues.

''What?''

''While I do regret it. I won't be marrying allura.''

''Eh?'' allura gasps.

'' My younger brother will, isn't that right keith?'' Lotor smiles as he points to the figure standing behind lance who slowly walks forward to stand next to Lotor. He bows slightly as he says

''Nice to meet your acquaintance, My name is Keith, I am the younger brother of Prince lotor, second son of emperor zarkon''

''He is your future husband, my love''


	4. Chapter 4: What was his name again?

I do not own voltron

* * *

Chapter 4:

The whole time through the meeting Allura was stunned. She wasn't going to marry lotor but his younger brother? Did her father know this? Why? How young was his brother? Kei... was that his name? Why didn't she know? She doesn't know anything about this Kei. At least she knew lotor but now she is marrying a stranger. He could be even worse than Lotor for all she knew.

She was so lost in thought that she almost forgot that this meeting was about her. It was decided that she would marry this Kei in a week here on Altea and that Zarkon, Lotor and some other important generals would come for the ceremony. The week before the wedding they would make all the preparations.

After the meeting she went right away towards her father.

''Father, I must speak with you.''

''Allura can't it wait? I am really sorry my dear but I am busy.''

''No it can't, why did no one tell me I was going to marry .. uhm... not Lotor.'' She finished while biting her lip.

The king sighed. '' I am sorry Allura, to be honest I also thought you would be marrying Lotor but Zarkon would rather have you marry his second son.''

''Why?''

'' I am sorry Allura but I really have to go now I will talk to you later please keep an eye on your brother I did notice his glares towards the princes. '' he gave his daughter a kiss on the head before taking his leave.

Allura turned around to walk out of the meeting room. Her brother had already disappeared as far away from the Galra as possible probably. So it was up to Allura to make this all work, as always. She walked toward Prince Lotor, who was talking with ... his brother.

''Aah princess Allura, I am really sorry but I have to go back to my father now. But Keith will stay here on Altea and help with the preparation it is his wedding after all.'' Prince Lotor says as he takes Allura's hand and kisses it.

''I see, until next time then.'' Allura says as she nervously looks at the younger Galra.

''behave.'' Lotor warns his younger brother who glares but nods. Lotor seems to whisper something in his younger brothers ear at which the ears of the boy perk up.

 _Pretty cute_

As Lotor takes his leave Allura suddenly realises.

She is alone with...

What was his name again?

 **Author's note**

It is Keiiiiiith.. I , I am your husband!


	5. Chapter 5: what the quiznack?

Chapter 5

 _I do not own voltron_

 _Silence_

They have been walking for minutes now and still only silence. Allura did try some small talk but Keith, yes she now knew his name, didn't give her an answer or said yes or no. So he was not the talking type was he?

*Sigh*

At least Lotor talked even if it was just about himself. Allura hates awkward silences. It seems Keith notices how uncomfortable she looks or he decided it was his turn to begin some small talk, Allura did not know but she didn't deny the fact that she was happy.

''Where are we headed?'' Keith asks showing no emotion on his face.

Allura turns her gaze in front of her. This is going to be very hard, he just seems so distant. While not really unexpected since they are strangers but couldn't he try harder, like she is?

''Nowhere in Particular we have today for ourselves, it is pretty late after all.'' Allura says trying to make her voice sound not commanding but soft since everyone tells her she has a voice that sometimes can be felt as commanding or threatening. ''Tomorrow we will start by choosing the cake and stuff.''

He nods.

''There were still some people from Galra coming here have they already arrived?'' keith then asks.

Allura raises her eyebrow, that might have been the longest sentence he has said to her except when he introduced himself.

''We could look. We are close to the reception area after all.''

At her words something in Keith's eyes glitters but he remains silent and nods. She must have imagined it.

After another few minutes in silence. Allura thinks she already has an idea what kind of person keith is. Cold, distant, doesn't trust people soon, living in his own world. But she will just have to learn more about him. What she really wants to know is his age. She is 19 after all and most think she is older. But keith... Looks young. She knows Lotor is around 20-21. So how old could Keith be? Is he younger then her?

While Allura is struggling with the question if she will or won't ask since it can be rude, keith suddenly stops. Allura almost bumps into him since he suddenly walked faster.

''My lady, the galra guests have just arrived, I am afraid they already left on their way to your father.'' The guards standing in the reception area say.

''I see...'' Allura responds.

''But the bodyguard of the prince is here.'' The altean guard says.

The what? Allura wants to say but her attention gets taken by keith who's eyes suddenly turn large and his ears perk up. He looks at the ship.

The guards take their leave as they bow and disappear.

Out of the ship a man appears. He looks altean but his ears are round.

 _hideous_

He wears simple battle armour and has a scar on his face.

Allura slowly walks towards him and as she wants to ask keith who this ''bodyguard'' is, keith suddenly dashes towards her she has to jump out of the way landing on the ground, rolling over as she wants to curse to him what the hell wrong is with him, she then sees him hugging the bodyguard while giving him a hug of death (like those of coran)

''Shiro! I missed you.''

 _What the quiznack...?_

 **Author's note**

A longer chapter this time.

Shiro appears!

have you guys seen that video of lotor in season 3? that april fools joke?


	6. Chapter 6: bodyguard

**Arranged love**

 _I do not own voltron_

Chapter 6

* * *

''I missed you Shiro!''

Allura's mouth hangs open while she gazes at the scene in front of her. The bodyguard gives Keith a small smile as he moves him back gently.

''Keith, remember where we are.'' He says as he nods in Allura's direction. Allura takes a second to straighten herself and maintain her royal image. Keith turns his head and then narrows his eyes as he looks at her and then returns his gaze back to the bodyguard as the bodyguard squeezes his shoulder. It seems some silent communication takes place and both men make their way towards her. Keith seems to make a fake cough and then tries to come over as ..well as royalty is supposed to act. Allura guesses he is trying to impersonate his brother. Maybe he isn't around other royals much.

''Princess Allura, this is my bodyguard, The galra's best gladiator, the champion.''

'' I see.. a gladiator..is he a slave?''

Keith nods.

That's right the galra's have slaves. Would her people be turned into slaves if they lost the war? If she didn't marry this prince.? And why Keith and not His brother? Allura gets snapped of her thoughts as Keith talks again.

''Since he is my bodyguard he will be at my side at all times.'' Allura nods as she glances at the slave. But if that man is a slave ..then Keith is not supposed to jump into that man's arms right? So maybe that is why Keith glared at her...because she saw something she wasn't supposed to. The way he greeted the bodyguard was more a way how you would greet a dear friend instead of a slave. If the tales of Lotor are to be believed.

''So you're name is Shiro?'' Allura addresses the bodyguard.

''Shirogane, takashi Shirogane but you're not supposed to call slaves by their names, at least not in certain company.'' Keith says as he gives her another glare. Allura holds her hands up.

''All right, do you want me to show you your rooms?'' Keith nods and she leads them to the guest wing of the palace. Keith follows her and the bodyguard is not far behind. '' Before the wedding this room right here,'' she gestures at the door in front of them, ''Will be your room for the week. There is another room attached for your bodyguard.'' Keith nods again and Allura hopes he will stop nodding and use his mouth to say words. ''If there is anything else-''. Allura gets cuts of by her future husband. ''No thank you. It has been a long journey I would like to rest now.''

''Ofcourse, tomorrow you will be picked up at 10 for a breakfast and then we will need to decide things for the wedding.'' Her future husband nods again and walks into the room, his bodyguard follows him and gives her a small nod before closing the door.

Well that could have gone a lot worse Allura thinks as she jumps on her own bed. She puts her face into her pillow. All right Allura don't make up your mind yet you first have to get to know Keith better. It seems he doesn't treat his slave as the galra normally do...that should mean something shouldn't it? Allura lets out a sigh.

* * *

 **Author's note**

So...long wait...I am sorry. I am planning on continuing it but I first want to finish some other fanfics. I have to decide where I want to go with this and plan some things. But I also wrote this chapter to celebrate the release of season 5.


End file.
